


To Hell With Work

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

A/N: Warning - Language.

"We're going to try and di-" she stopped abruptly with a gasp, her hand squeezing Draco's shoulder as she felt his hand sliding and practically cupping her arse.

"Why is your hand on my arse, Malfoy?" she glared at him.

"There's not much space here, if you didn't notice." He replied smugly and she huffed, feeling his fingertips playfully tap patterns against her body part.

"So? My hand isn't on your arse!" She protested with a hiss as she pulled his hand away and he just smirked wickedly.

"Yeah?" Malfoy retorted, his shoulders giving in a tiny shrug as his smirk just seemed to widen.

"That's a shame, actually."  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh quietly, her head falling to his shoulder so that she could feel his mouth lingering around her ear.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered against the fabric of his robe and felt his shoulders shake with his quiet laughter, making her smile subconsciously.

They were both hiding in some kind of broom closet. It was just big enough for the two of them. They were, of course, on a hunt to find the left over death eaters, who ran away and hid after You Know Who was killed.

This job although, was far more dangerous, than the others. Both of them were paired up together since, Hermione's partner was accidently turned into a snake from last weeks hunting job.

Draco Malfoy was hesitant at first, saying it wasn't the highest job in the Ministry. But when one of his colleagues told him why he was assign there, and who he's working with, he had changed his answer. His colleague was confused to why Malfoy changed his mind.

"I love it when you say that." He replied with a chuckle that she couldn't help but follow, lifting her head up to face him.

"Yeah?" She questions, yet copied him, a grin forming on her lips as she leaned forward to let her lips brush against his lightly.

"I mean it."

So much for being in a dark cupboard, hiding from the dangerous criminal on the Ministry Wanted list.

Their target was one of the most wanted by the Ministry. Antoni Dolohov, son of Anton Dolohov. He was the biggest supporter to the Dark Lord. He also killed millions of muggle parents to wizarding children, leaving them orphaned. Since then he was the famous murderer of the century.

Malfoy just smiled though, letting his lips meeting hers fully and pulling back to just say, "And I like you."

Both thinking they wouldn't like to get murdered by Dolohov, they both apparated to Malfoy's apartment, not liking to get caught, as they both landed on the couch, snogging in their work clothes.

To hell with work.


End file.
